Mistakes Revisited
by MegKate
Summary: What if Edward never came back? And Bella didn't live the way he expected her to? What if he runs across her....a hundred years later? ExB my very first story, rated T just in case. please read and review. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking through the woods, wondering if this was a dream, but I knew it wasn't

I was walking through the woods, wondering if this was a dream, but I knew it wasn't. This was a nightmare. He didn't love me. I was . . . . .alone. It was a few hours into walking around in the miserable numbing state until when I looked up and realized that my surroundings weren't familiar. I saw the ground and fell towards it, whispering one word, a word pounding in my head and coursing through my veins. **Gone.**

**Chapter 1 -Bella POV**

"BELLA!" A familiar voice snapped my out of my daze.

"What?"

"You were whispering that word again. _Gone._ Come on! Come out and have some fun in the sun with us!" Kate tried to cheer me up, she tried a lot, but it never really worked out.

"I can't right now Kate, besides; our skin will glitter too much." I still couldn't believe the finger of Fate. Here I was a vampire, doomed to an existence of loneliness because the one I cared for didn't love me. How pathetic did that sound? But this type of love hurt the most for someone who was cursed with it, it was called unrequited love. A/N from movie "The Holiday" with Cameron Diaz I should have been the poster child for unrequited love; I was a pro at it. Sometimes, if I forgot everything, I could imagine that it didn't happen, that Ed._.HE_ was just a dream turned nightmare.

"Okay, we are in the middle of nowhere, and we can go outside without anyone seeing us! Come on Bells. Let's go." I was seriously contemplating the upside of going outside, when suddenly a pair of strong arms locked around my waist and darted outside without my consent. Laughter filled the air, as six vampires couldn't contain back their laughter as they saw look on my face.

"THAT was not funny." I huffed as I recomposed myself.

"Well, at least he got you outside. I should totally remember that tactic myself, shouldn't I?" Kate was teasing me; my own best friend condoned this treatment of me. I couldn't help but have the biggest smile erupt on my face.

"See this Bell? It's not so bad, is it?" The pair of strong arms, which have a body attached to them, he goes by Bryan, spoke.

"Hilarious, Bry, Hilarious." I chuckled as the sarcasm escaped.

I guess I should introduce my family. When the Cu…THEY left me, I was human for only a month afterwards. Victoria came to get revenge on me.

FLASHBACK At night, full moon. In the middle of the meadow. . . . . .

"_What are you doing out alone, precious, shouldn't you be inside with your mate?" A vampire I knew before spoke out to me, one with flaming red hair. _

"_No." I answered straightly. No. I whispered in my mind. He is gone, Victoria. _

"_Why not? Oh wait….let me guess precious, he didn't care for the poor little human girl, did he?" _

_I winced._

"_oh….so sorry. But really, did you expect to occupy a vampire with all your pathetic helplessness, clumsiness and overall appearance? When he could be blessed with goddesses matching his own perfection?"_

"_No."_

"_Ha! So truthfully, so truthful, even to a fault, aren't you? So, Do you miss him Bell-A?_

_Victoria spoke, ending my name with a sharp "A" _

"…_yes." Tears escaped my eyes, even with me blinking them back fiercely. My arms wrapped around my waist, trying to keep me together. Trying so hard to keep my breathing even, and my heart from tearing even more apart, keeping my heart from collapsing. _

"_I miss James too, if that makes you feel better."_

"_No."_

"_Poor Bella, you lost the ability to speak, didn't you? One word answers. Pathetic."_

"_No." If only I lost the ability to think, to remember. No. I can't forget him. Ever. _

"_Do you know what I am going to do, Bella?" She asked me as she circled around me._

"_Yes."_

"_You do, Bella? Bella, what am I going to do to you, then, if you know?" _

"_Kill me." _

"_Goodness, she does have the ability to form a sentence! Shocking."_

"_Please."_

"_Did I just hear you say please, Bella? Please? So anxious to leave everyone behind, are you? Oh wait. He already left you, didn't he? What WAS his name again? Ed…ED…ed"_

"_Stop." I started crying even more._

"_Ed…Ed..Ed.."_

"_STOP!" I could barely breathe._

"_Say his name, Bella!"_

"_No." I fell to the ground. _

"_Say it!"_

"_No." My voice was weakening. _

"_Ed..Ed..Ed.." She taunted me. _

"_NO!" I screamed it. No, stop, no please. Don't say it. Please don't say it. _

"_Edward." She knew it, she knew it all along. I didn't think someone would be so cruel, to tease someone so much, to tear their heart out and mess them up that much. I was wrong. "Edward." I whispered his name, and it gave me the sense of contentment and happiness. _

"_Yes Bella. Edward." _

"_Edward" I couldn't stop saying his name. _

"_You know what I am going to do, Bella?" I looked up at her, the crimson eyes. Burning like fire, flickering on where the moonlight shined on her. _

"_I will not save you, I will destroy you."_

_Was it wrong that I felt relieved? Until I felt two fangs sink into my flesh, blood pouring out, and then. . .she stopped. _

"_No." I croaked. _

"_Yes." The last word she ever spoke to me. Victoria. Condemning me to an eternity of pain. _

I shook my head, as to shake the memory out of it. That never worked, it was always there, always taunting me with its presence. I have learned to live with it. Since that was nearly a century ago.

So, this is my first story ever and I was wondering if I should continue or not. please please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH STEPHENIE MEYER

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH STEPHENIE MEYER. SHE IS AMAZING AND I WOULD NEVER STEAL HER WORK OR PLAGARISE. **

However, I did create Kate, Bryan, Cheyenne, Iain, Reece and Jace.

Whenever you can, please criticize, it is extremely welcomed.

A century ago, and yet the pain stayed with me as fresh as always. A lot can change in a century. Examples including, but not limited to, hair, fashion, fads, and events that have taken place over the years redefined the country.

Anyway, after Victoria changed me I felt. . . .thirsty, thirsty and savage. However, I was not so driven for human blood as the Cu..THEY had once described the thirst, I was satisfied for months at a time by feeding off of rabbits. Once in awhile, a deer or elk or even mountain lion would cross my path and find it's demise by my teeth, but rarely did that happen. Even more confusing, I was repelled by human blood, like I was when I was human.

About a year or two into my existence as a vampire I found a lone vampire, but she was a jumpy and lively vampire, reminding me much like the pixie-like vampire I had known when my heart was still beating. As my moody temper became an opening for her to drag me along shopping, and talking we bonded. Her name is **Kate**. She is one of those breath taking vampires that even the word, beauty cannot define. She had long curly hair that was an exquisite shade of brown, and her eyes sparkled a hazel gold, signifying that she was also a vampire who preferred not being a killer. Her track record is, and still is, as clean as my own. She finds the monster in her to be disgusting and would rather eat the rabbits and deer with me than be something atrocious. Kate is also tall, about five foot ten, and she also is. . .gifted, she has these powers in her hands. The first time we found out about them, she almost had a heart attack, she can speed up time, slow down time or move things with her hands. (A/N Charmed – Piper and Paige's powers)

Bryan was next in our coven; he is our own Emmett, a tough old grizzly bear. He is in LOVE with Kate, but she just can not realize this. He has a buzz cut on his brown hair, making it almost look darker. His height makes her look short, at a humongous six foot six. Then there is Cheyenne who is obsessed with books, English professor type. Her soft blonde hair is long and beautiful, but she usually just disregards beauty and says that it is all in the mind. Iain is Cheyenne's mate, and the only one who actually has a designated mate. But we love them both for it anyway. Iain has dark brown hair hanging in his eyes and a chiseled jaw, it is kind of hilarious because he was a total jock in human life and she was a brainiac but they are totally in love.

The two clowns in our coven are Reece and Jace, both hilarious when they want to be and very overprotective when they can be. These two were best friends before they were changed and now are even closer than before. They are my two buds besides Kate, even though we are all close. We actually have all been together for over seventy-five years.

I looked around my family after the flashback and blinked a few times. I had forgotten how much fun being outside can be. In the sun where no one can see you, and we were well equipped, being the owners or over 400 acres of pure woods and being located in a remote spot in upstate New York, where animals where plentiful and no one wanted to know to much about our pasts. We kept it simple with everyone, we were all 18 and trust-fund babies that wanted to get away from the city. We work for an online company and can do free lance work. It worked out because no one wanted to ask us to many questions, and we could always go out anywhere we wanted and people thought that it was our job. As I looked over at the log "cabin" mansion that we lived in, and the monster-sized pool, I ran over to where Cheyenne was laughing at me and in one swift move I picked her up and threw her in. She sputtered when she came up, like she needs to breathe, and flew out of the water so fast I didn't expect her to throw ME.

Soon, the whole family was in the water and splashing around. After a rival game of Marco/polo, which is exceedingly difficult to play with vampires, we all dried off and started playing a game of tag on land. As Kate and I were running through the woods, we caught the scent of others, running away from them; we heard the footsteps behind us. A group of about seven, that alone and we knew it was not our siblings coming after us.

"Kate?"

"Yes bella?" she answered as we were running, through her teeth so it would be harder for others to eavesdrop.

"Run or fight?" Her laugh echoed.

"Fight." She stopped suddenly and turned around to face our guests. I followed suit, and decided to turn around, I noticed Kate's hands were as ready as ever. I clenched my fists and was ready as well.

**Then I saw it. **

**The seven figures. **

I knew them.

I knew them all.

Kate saw the expression on my face and asked me;

"fight or run?"

I answered with no hesitation, no reluctancy, and no regret **"Fight."**

Okey dokey, what do you think? My first fanfic ever, so please be truthful. I do not have a Beta either, so I am winging it with the grammer, so if you catch something, please tell. Sorry that I had to describe so much this chapter but I wanted to get it over with now so I don't have to later on. But I probably still will have to eventually


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

A/N. Thank you _**SO**_ much for reviewing I read the reviews before I went to school today and took my finals, and wow! So amazing to read something good and then go take a huge test! I wanted to apologize for using the term fangs in the first chapter, I am aware that the vamps don't have fangs, but I was trying to describe the two teeth that you have that are usually pointy, I don't know the proper term. Yikes! I should probably research that soon Well, here is the update! I am trying to update frequently, so nag me until I do.

**.. "Fight". **I heard my voice utter the word, the word that caused a wave of energy being sent to them…._the Cullen's. _They all flew back and then stood up wearingly.

"Bella." I heard the pixie-like vampire speak my name softly, and the expressions on all of the Cullen's voices were priceless.

"Alice." I jumped, forgetting that Kate was standing right next to me, and that it was her that whispered the name; the names that I have tried so hard to forget, all of them.

"Jasper" Kate continued, her eyes widening when each vampire acknowledged the name that she called out as them. As if she did not believe they were here. I could not blame her, if I didn't lay my eyes on them, and didn't feel their presence, I would have chalked this encounter up as a daydream.

"Esme," as Kate spoke her name, Esme stood up, and moved closer.

"Carlisle" Carlisle nodded.

"Emmett and Rosalie," Kate grouped them together, as I had in telling her the stories of my past.

"and. . . .Edward"

"Edward" At the same time as Kate verbalized his name, I did the same, and it felt horrible yet so good at the same time.

The seven vampires walked toward Kate and myself, slowly and carefully as if they were unsure of our presence, they all looked confused the same look of wonder shown on each face as with every step a tension grew in the air between us.

"No." My voice spoke without my brain telling it to. The word came out as barely a whisper, but of course they all heard. Kate turned her head towards me.

"Bel-" she began her sentence, but I would not let that happen, not any interruptions.

"No." my voice regained strength and this time the word had meaning behind it, and the Cullen's seemed to realize.

"I said fight." I turned to Kate, and as I pronounced each word with emphasize Kate's expression changed and she got her hands up. I did nothing to acknowledge the Cullen's existence until now.

"You are on my land, I would kindly ask you to remove yourselves or we will have to remove you ourselves." My voice had an edge to it, getting colder and meaner with every word.

"But Bella!" Alice's expression seemed hurt.

"no."

"Bella, how did this happen?" Edward spoke, but by this time Kate stepped in front of me, as I crumpled to the ground, tears that could never escape filling my eyes, my face distorted, like all I wanted to do was cry.

"Kate," I spoke in between breathes/gasps of air, "block your mind and emotions."

"You too, Bella." Kate spoke fast.

At this time five shadows moved through the woods at an alarming speed towards me and Kate.

"Bella! Kate!" I could hear Bryan's bellows miles away, with the ferocity he used.

"Are you okay?" Cheyenne approached me with caution. Once she looked up and took it in, she looked at me as if questioning. Her eyes turned darker, if that seemed possible and spoke sternly,

"Reece, get Bella home." Reece came over to me and scooped me up, as if I was a baby and looked once at the Cullen's and started to turn away and run before I could speak.

"Not yet." Reece turned back around and placed me carefully on the ground, so I was standing when I got up and walked towards the Cullen's, heading straight towards Alice.

"When you left, you didn't think everything through. That is how. Now, get off before I make you. All of you."

"We didn't think?" Edward screamed. "OF COURSE WE DID"

"No you didn't." Kate stepped up near me. Cheyenne right beside her. The boys were behind us, waiting.

"Does the name Victoria ring a bell?" Cheyenne spoke towards the Cullen's as a whole, as she grabbed my hand.

"Bella, can Reece take you home now?" She asked me kindly, more like the Cheyenne she usually was.

"Yes please." Reece came over and let me get on his back, as we ran towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

So I totally suck. I thought I would have updated before now, but I am glad to say that I am going to update weekly, if not more. btw. I don't own twilight, I would never steal this beautiful piece of work from Stephenie meyer. She is too amazing. I am just borrowing her characters :]]

"**Reece!** put me down. I can walk, you know. Just saying!" threw my teeth these words escaped loudly, trying to get my point across.

"Well, I know you can but still." Reece smiled his lopsided grin. I knew he would totally go and be the overprotective type whenever he could be.

"I don't know what to do but I don't want to go home. I said fight." Reece looked down at me as he slowly set my feet on the ground, and then put his hands on my shoulders and made me stay there.

"but you got on my back? You seemed all ready to leave. Not ready to instill the Bella kung-fu wrath. No offense, you didn't seem like you could kill a fly." his grin came back on his face at the end of his mini-speech. Letting me know he was kidding but worried.

"that was before. But they are going to get the kung-fu bella. I am not the weak human they left so many years ago. I am strong, I am independent. I am unafraid. I want to fight!"

"And if they don't get off the land, Bella, then we will. But you wont." his eyes narrowed as they made contact with mine. Letting me realize that he was serious about me not fighting. he thought i was too weak. Just like them. Like they had thought when I was human. . ..

"I am not a child Reece! You cannot tell me what to do!" my temper flared up, eyes widening, as I threw his hands off of me and ran back to the opening of the field where the 7 vampires resided, the 7 vamps that I never thought I would see again.

"No…but I sure as hell can try!"

Each step felt like the weight of the world was upon me, carrying millions of people as I ran closer to the fate, closer to the "people" that I had once loved. Energy stormed in every millimeter of my body, leaving me high and buzzed as I was full of energy. It had been awhile since I got to bust out and attack vampires. I liked the challenge. I wanted to show them what I was now, who I was. That I am not the human that they left behind.

Left behind. . .the thoughts circled my brain and repeated themselves as I slowed down, knowing I was about to reach my destination. Darn fast speed. "left behind." They had discarded me, like a worn out toy they didn't want to deal with anymore. My best friend didn't even say goodbye and Edward. I instantly cringed, he left me. He left me to go and be with his family.

Words ringing in my eyes. "I don't want you" the number one fear had come true that day. What I was so aware of, I was a fettle thing. A human. His interest could not be contained by me, the old me.

The old me. I knew what I had been waiting for, the old me. I needed to let them go. It had been years. Decades, almost a century since my heart was actually beating. This is me. The new me. I felt my strength grow as I stepped back into the clearing. Seeing the sides. My family against them. The Cullen's.

if i could get some more reviews, i would love you forever :) please help me out. tell me what you would want to see etc. etc. or what i need help on! :)** please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Told you I would update more :]] don't worry I am thinking the next chapter will be up in a day or two. I was gonna make this one extra long [to my standards] but I decided that a breaking point was needed.

My feet led me into the clearing. They all knew I was here, but my family ignored me as the scowls on there face led me to believe they had said some words to the Cullen's as I was gone. Cullen's. I could say their name now, with not inward cringing. A smile appeared on my face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" my legs brought me into the middle of the clearing, looking at the family I had once been a part of. Suddenly Reece ran into the clearing and looked toward my family.

"

Cheyenne, I am so sorry I tried not to let her back but she wanted too and --"

"stop. I am right here!" my voice echoed as I screamed towards Reece.

"Yeah, stop. Bella can fight if she wants to. She isn't human anymore. She is strong." Kate walked up toward me, sensing the distress I was feeling. I smiled my thanks to her.

"And this is our project. Go along and play. We will be there soon." I turned to my family, they knew this part of the drill.

"come on! We want to play too!" Bryan's voice was whiney now, evident he wanted in on the action about to commence.

"Haha, no." Kate turned, her brown locks blowing in the breeze. "our turn."

Soon new voices entered this conversation.

"Bella, we don't want to fight." Carlisle's even voice was trying to reason. "We just want to talk."

"And if we wanted to fight, we would be no match for two girls." Emmett snickered. I knew he was just joking, and thought that we couldn't take all seven of them. But they should have known better. At this point I saw that the family had disappeared. Probably to some secluded area where they could watch but leave us to our own accord.

"We'll talk." I smiled. Kate always had something up her sleeve.

"If you win," she continued, "then, and only then, do we talk."

"KATE!" I screeched.

"like we will lose." she looked at me.

"true."

"but if we win," I stated the prize, "then I never have to see you again."

"Deal." Edward answered for their family.

"yes." Kate and I turned to each other, high fives were traded and then we looked back at our new opponents.

"but it has to be fair, we should warn you." Jasper continued, "we have some extra powers on our side." Emmett smirked as Edward finished up.

"As do we." Kate smirked back. "But ours are better than a future seer, a mind reader and an empath. No offence."

"I agree." I looked at her. Nodding and smiling along, playing the tough card.

"We are pretty awesome." Kate continued.

"And strong, don't forget strong." I smiled at her, laughing at our antics.

You see, none knew of the powers we contained. Kate had power from her hands, she could freeze things and blow up things. Also she could move things with her mind. I could move me and other things by orbing, or moving my particles from one place to the next. I also could levitate and call things to me. The last power was similar to Kate's and believe me, all these came in handy in battle. Not to mention our keen senses and our strength. We had no idea why we were blessed with so much power, but we did love it.

"We will take two of you on at a time, then you can join the rest whenever and no actually hurting. No death will happen on this soil unless you are a people killer." Kate recited the rules that were followed every time we battled someone for fun.

"Deal." Seven voices rang true. One was hesitant, Edward. Slowly I walked up to the Cullen's. I placed my hand over Edward's, feeling the spark but ignoring it, you will all have to attack me, and you have to know."

"What?"

"I am not weak." I said those four words as I slightly squeezed Edward's hand, proving the point I was trying to make.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. :]]**

**Feminine - I took your advice. I hope you like it :]]**

**Everyone please please please read and review. **

**

* * *

  
**

The group got ready. I saw the hesitant frames try to see if I was really going to attack or not.

Alice. Her features seemed sad, ready to fight, but depressed almost. It was very unusual for her to be like this.

"Bella." Carlisle began again, "we don't want to hurt you.

Suddenly I orbed from my spot at Kate to the spot next to him.

"you won't." I whispered into his ear.

"Esme. Nice to see you again." I nodded my hello's and then orbed back.

"How?" I heard the uncertainty in Carlisle's voice.

"we want the empath and the strong one first." Kate spoke, I looked at her.

"you know their names."

"Yeah. But it is so much more fun with labels."

"You are a dork"

"but you love me." she smiled at me.

"pssht. Whatever you think."

"I'm your bestie, just admit,"

"An entire century together and I still say. Bestie?" I could see Alice out of the corners of my eyes, she looked heartbroken to see that I had a new best friend. .

"Yea, duh, best word ever!"

"Best friends is so much cooler."

"Whatever." Kate ended the conversation as I turned my attention aware from the playful bickering we were known for and back to the fight.

During our fight Jasper and Emmett came into the clearing we were going to fight in.

"Ok." Kate got ready to attack.

"lets make this fun for us." she added.

"How so?"

"Try not to touch them too much." She spoke her idea out loud as I chuckled to myself.

"Sure."

We approached the two vampires, our powers ready, fists clenched and head into the game. Suddenly Bryan came out of the forest and stated the words I had been dying and dreading to hear.

"Let the games begin."

A rush of colors passed by me as I saw Emmett and Jasper run past us. They circled around to come back and I could see the hesitancy and the readiness both apparent on their face. I ran to the nearest tree, bounced off it and stuck my right leg out, kicking Emmett square in the chest.

At this point Kate ran towards Jasper and froze him. She laid down next to his feet, knowing that when he unfroze he would still be running. As the freeze ended and Jasper began you could see the fall in slow motion.

His body bounced on the ground once and then slide down on the grass, as if the grass was a slip n' slide and then hit a tree. Emmett flew back from my kick and hit a tree on the opposite side of the field. Taking their time to recollect their thoughts, I ran to Kate and high-fived her.

"Boo-yah." Kate gets a little cocky during fights.

Emmett and Jasper didn't stay down for long, as they rushed back at us. This time I took Jasper and Kate took Emmett.

Kate ran towards Emmett, squinted at a tree, and next thing I knew a tree had hit Emmett on the side, causing him to fly into a rock and land. Everyone gasped, wondering if he was hurt, suddenly he got up and shook his head, as if trying to think "_Woah. Did that just happen?" _

At this time I was against Jasper. I could finally see clearly the imperfections on his body. There were scars everywhere, looking down for a millisecond at the one I had on my body. _James. _His name sent shivers down my spine. A tear bubbled in my eye, no escape was allowed, as I was unable to cry. I lost that ability the day Victoria ripped my life away from me.

Looking back up I saw Jasper in front of me, trying to stop. I could clearly tell he was about to attack me, saw I wasn't looking and then was trying to stop his head-on collision. There was no time to react. I felt the impact of his body hitting mine and then flew back towards whatever laid behind me. "Trees. I hate hitting trees." Thoughts ran through my brain, and then I felt my particles tingle and I orbed back down to ground. I looked around the clearing to see where exactly I had landed. In a tree, of course. But my opponent had no idea where I was. Jasper was scanning the lower area to see where the impact had thrown me.

"Look up." The words left my mouth as Jasper turned his head towards me. I jumped off the tree and landed skillfully behind him, as if I were a cat.

"That was not a good idea bud." I ran towards Kate. Jasper and Emmett once again ran towards us. The last round in my opinion. No more play. They shall lose.

Emmett ran towards Kate and me, I could feel that something wasn't right. Jasper was attacking from the other side. I looked at Kate, grabbed her hand and timed the escape perfectly. The minute I orbed away, with Kate in tow, was the minute Emmett and Jasper were about to attack us. Instead, their attacks went to each other and they were down. For good.

"Whose next?" Kate looked at the Cullen's

"Esme, Carlisle?" Those two refused. They looked at me and just said one word.

"No." Rosalie ran over to help up Emmett and Jasper, respect in her eyes as she

passed me.

"Alice, Edward?" I looked at them. I said his name again, with no cringing. I felt free.

"Bella, no. How could we fight you, you are family!" Edward spoke slowly.

"Honey, we are here for you and you will talk to us. But not this way. We won't

fuel your anger more. You are our family." Alice looked beside herself as she said each word. If I hadn't been so upset, I would have comforted her. Told her I was sorry. But I wasn't the one you should be.

"No I'm not. You don't love me, you never loved me. You left me. You all left me."

"That was for your own protection!" I looked at the family I had pined for, who I wanted to see again for near a century. I realized I didn't want to fight them. I wanted to be there with them. Then Kate was next to me, her hand now comforting me. Pulling me in for a hug. **Family. **

"Clearly it wasn't. Kate. . .I want to go home." I started to orb away from the field, with Kate when I suddenly felt her let go.

"I'll meet you there. I need a run." Her words didn't effect my choice, as I orbed into my room.

"I knew going outside was a waste of time." I looked at the day. The sun was setting. Another day of eternity, _gone. _

**[****back at the field.] [A/N i might go to Kate's POV for right now. Since Bella isnt there. . .]**

"Bryan?" Kate's voice called out. She knew he was here.

"Yes!" His body ran towards her, clearly wanting something good.

"Can you take everyone home and make sure Bells is okay? Please?"

"shouldn't I stay here with you?" His eyes scanned the field, as the whole clan of Cullen's were still there.

"Nah. They won't hurt me, and I think Operation Get Bella Out ended horribly today. Please go talk to her. Tell me if she is" Bryan cut her off in her words as he walked back into the forest.

"Whispering that word "Gone" then intervene yaddy yaddy yaddy. I know." He winked at her, letting her know that seventy years with Bella had taught him what to look for.

"Thanks." Kate smiled at him, then turned to the Cullen's. "I was going to let you win."

"What?" Alice asked her. "But you kicked their ass."

"Bella isn't stupid, she would have realized if I was purposely letting you win." Kate looked at them again and sat down. Alice cooked an eyebrow up, and looked at Kate weirdly.

"I think we have a lot to talk about, might as well get comfortable."

"Ok." soon she was joined by seven other vampires.

"My name is Kate, I've known Bella for nearly a century." She looked at them.

"Wow. She has been a vamp for that long and we had no idea." Emmett seemed startled by this "new" information.

"How did she get turned?" Carlisle.

"Victoria, about a month after you left. She killed Charlie first, so I guess she wasn't hungry enough to actually kill Bella." informing them of the deaths Victoria caused seemed to shake the entire group up.

"How did you meet Bella?" Kate smiled at this answer.

"We, uhm, fell off a cliff. I had only been a vampire for about 4 months and Bella for about a year or so, and we clicked. We were both alone and she is very reserved while I am very, uhm...not." I started telling them the tale of Bella and I, trying to lead them away from why we were on a cliff to begin with. . . .

"About twenty years later we met Cheyenne, then Iain. Those two are "together" and then Reece, Jace and then Bryan."

"And Bella isn't together with any of them?" Jasper seemed to ask this question.

"Nope. Neither am I!" I laughed, knowing it seems weird that there are three unattached males and two unattached females in one house.

"How did you come to live here, and why are your eyes so ...golden?" Carlisle was the question-asker it seemed like.

"Well, the golden eye one is easy. Bella and I both have impeccable track records. No human blood has this mouth ate." My eyes sparkled, it really was an achievement."

"Then, how we came to live here. Well, we invested a lot of our money in different areas so we are all billionaires or better. But we didn't want to attend school, or go anywhere we would have to move out of. So we bought this land about twenty years ago. Posing as teen parents, with trust funds. Cheyenne and Iain were "alone" at this time, so then when they came back we posed as trust fund babies. The towns around here don't care who, or what, we are. They care about the money we donate. We fly and shop far away from any neighboring towns, and no one ventures onto our land because we have "attack dogs and cameras" as the children like to put it."

"Truely, that is amazing. Who figured out how to stay in one place for so long?"

"Bells and I. We wanted a cold place, so we could go out if need be and we wanted privacy. 400 acres can do that. The story was mainly Bells to begin with, but I added on the trust fund baby part when we were too young to look old. If that makes any sense."

As I finished my story up, answering question after question I realized that it was dark. Too dark. Bella and Bryan would surely be looking. Bryan was probably around already. He was very overprotective. .

"I should go home. Bells doesn't know where I am at. She worries I will leave." I stated nonchalantly. the entire group looked at me.

"Yea...she hasn't really gotten over it. I am actually surprised she can say your names. She never speaks of you all by name. It is usually "them""I looked around, waiting for a reaction.

"Don't worry about her, though, I can take care of her." I stood up and brushed off my jeans. "I should go do that now. But you are welcome to come by tomorrow. I know for a fact she has a concert or a reading to go to with Cheyenne at one in the afternoon. You all can come by, and we will figure a way out, to get her to listen to you. I know you won't give up." I looked at Alice especially during this last line.

"Where do you live?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh..yeah. Uhm, its kind of hard to describe. How about I meet you all at the coffee house. Its in town, right by the market. I have to pick some things anyway."

"Market? Why do you need to go there?" Emmett seemed confused.

"Long story. Bella first. See you tomorrow." I smiled at them once before leaving.

"Bella, I know you may hate me but this if the right thing." I thought to myself.

* * *

okay...so longest chapter ever :) I hope you like it. I know there is a lot of Kate in it, but she has a really strong relationship with Bella and I need the connection to let the Cullen's in Bella's life again. Sorry if you dont like her. She really is just trying to do right by bella. And the cliff thing, its kinda like the cliff in the story. . .both Carlisle and Bella's past. You'll get it next chapter just please please please

**READ and REVIEW. even if you dont like it :)**


End file.
